Another Demon
by Dharakfire
Summary: He always knew it would happen eventually, no matter how he had tried to deny it. He was hesitant, unwilling, afraid even. But he had to bear with it, it was his curse for letting himself fall for another. One-shot, DarkPitXPit. Shota warning, but not very explicit.


Author's Notes: Just a little fanfic here about Kid Icarus Uprising, based off an AU I'm doing with my friend. I already modified it, but you can have the ending I wrote randomly. In this, Dark Pit is a demon and Pit is human. However, the reason why Dark Pit was sent was because of what Pit has, aka, the Essence, which is like that of an angel's. You'll see, I'll be writing a story bout it.

* * *

"You know I can't do that!" Dark Pit objects, narrowing his vermilion eyes as he gazed at the smaller figure below him, whom he pinned against the wall in the dark alleyway. Being a demon, he was able to see through the darkness. He made a move to shield Pit with his large bat-like wings, looking around, wary of his surroundings. _They _could show up any minute, he knew.

Pit adverted his gaze from those piercing vermilion eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt that flashed through them for he knew he would regret and take back his decision. He hesitated for a brief moment, before he spoke in a whisper, "They'll eventually find us. If you don't do it, they'll harm you and kill me. And I don't want you to get hurt, so just go ahead and extract the essence from me."

Dark Pit struggled to find the correct words to respond as silence settled between them. The longer they wait, the less time they have before they will be discovered. He knew the risks, but he wasn't willing to take his mate's life by himself. As he opened his mouth to reject once more, Pit cut him off to it. "It's for the best. You and I both known from the start we can't stay together."

"...I know." The demon gently took the boy's chin in his grasp and made him look at him, locking his eyes with those bright cerulean orbs. He knew that all along, all this time, that he was a demon on a mission in the war between the Underworld and the Skies. He knew that once he took the essence from Pit, he would die in the end. It has always been like that. But he had to decide now; whether to take the essence himself or allow Pit to die. "I'll do it."

Pit smiled weakly and closed his eyes. "Please, when I die, don't give up on your own life. Perhaps one day we'll see each other again." He slowly opened his eyes, only slightly as he gazed at the demon before him, his eyes showing uncertainty fear, and... Sadness. It hurt him knowing that not only will he die, but that his parents will know nothing about it, his family and friends, no one. He'll just be found dead with puncture wounds in his neck. But he didn't want any of them to suffer. So he was willing to risk it all, whether or not he was killed.

He lived a short life, he was only eleven yet he was already caught in the affairs of demons and of angels. But... He was happy with his life. He had friends, although not too many, he had a caring family, and the greatest of all was the fact that he found and met Dark Pit. It was strange though, how they, two different species, fell for one another. But that didn't stop anything. He had great memories. He knew it would torture Dark Pit for years to come. It hurt too but it was for the best. Fate has already decided.

Dark Pit leaned in and pressed their lips together for what will the last time they will share a kiss. They were happy for the few moments they had and it had come to an end. Everything would, eventually. Pit returned the motion, closing his eyes as he grasped the shirt the demon wore. He soon pulled away, and broke the kiss, before they stared at each other. It was difficult. So hard to do it. Dark Pit found it overwhelming, he was trying to resist but he knew he shouldn't.

He was silent for a few moments, before he heard distant footsteps. Deep vermilion eyes narrowed. They were soon to be found. Dark Pit bit his lower lip before releasing it, as he leaned down and closed his fangs around the crook of Pit's throat, fangs piercing through the skin and flesh as he drew blood. Pit winced in pain but didn't struggle in response. He simply allowed it to happen as he felt something... Draining from him. A few moments later, the older demon pulled away and looked at him with solemn eyes. He lifted his hand and a blue soul appeared, that seemed to burn like fire.

Pit offered a weak smile with the last remaining strength he had before he would pass on. He offered a quick gaze to the blue soul, before glancing back at his lover; his mate. "...Goodbye." He whispered, voice soft and gentle, lacking strength before his eyes closed and he fell limp in Dark Pit's arms. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." The demon muttered as he closed his hand into a fist, the soul disappearing, before two figures stalked towards him. He turned around and faced the higher-ranking creatures, still holding Pit in his arms.

"Ahh, so you did it after all. And we thought we were going to have to finish it ourselves." One of them hissed out, voice cold and vile, venom dripping from his words. Dark Pit growled slightly, but other than that, he made no move to respond to the other demons. They had more strength and power than him, more experience. If he said something offensive, he would only be punished so he would learn his place. It was like that of a wolf pack. Obey the ones higher than you or be attacked.

"Come, it's time to go back." The other spoke up. "We can't stay here forever in the mortal realm before the enemy finds out." The two figures in the darkness turned around and began to walk away. Dark Pit was silent, before he glanced at Pit's body in his arms. Being a demon he couldn't cry, unlike angels. His eyes softened before he leaned down and gently placed the body upon the ground and began to walk after the other demons. It hurt knowing that they would probably never see each other again. He was supposed to be emotionless, unlike the humans or the angels. But he wasn't. Perhaps he still had that little humanity left in him, after all those years he had been dead and became a demon. In the end, he always knew...

He was just another demon on a mission.


End file.
